Love Affair
by insanelypoetic
Summary: Rachel's in New York and an old friend recaptures her heart. Sorry I suck at summaries, but please give it a try
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love Affair**

**Pairing: Quinn and Rachel**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Glee and Ryan Murphy. I don't own anything. If I did, Quinn and Rachel would be together and Dianna Agron would be mine.**

**A/N: My last story was just a one shot, I got bored in class one day and decided to write it. my friend told me I should publish it and here I am with my second story. It will be ongoing, it depends on how this story is received and if I can figure out where to go from here. So please review and give me ideas if you'd like. Thank you! **

* * *

Rachel lay awake in bed, the light filtering into the bedroom from outside. Her girlfriend was sleeping peacefully, her soft features looking angelic in the dark. Immediately Rachel felt guilty. She slipped slowly out of bed and went into the living room; she dialed the all too familiar number. A soft voice came from the other end; Rachel smiled at the grogginess coming from the other voice. "Hey, it's me" Rachel said, the voice on the other end was excited and fully awake now "Hey, I thought you'd never call" the woman on the other end answered. "Sorry Quinn, I couldn't get away. Are we still on for tomorrow?" Rachel asked. "Of course, I can't wait to see you. I miss you" Quinn answered. "I miss you too" Rachel heard stirring from the bedroom, "I'm sorry I have to go." "Okay I'll see you tomorrow. I love you" Quinn said "I love you too, see you then" Rachel said and hung up just as her girlfriend came into the room. "Hey, what are you doing up?" Alison asks, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Couldn't sleep, sorry I woke you" Rachel says moving to give her girlfriend a chaste kiss. "It's ok. Come, let's go to bed" Rachel followed. Rachel had been seeing Alison for 2 years; she'd left Lima to go to New York where she met Alison. Alison was a theatre major at Julliard and shared some classes with Rachel. They hit it off and started dating. A year later Rachel ran into Quinn outside Starbucks, they agreed to have coffee to catch up. Quinn and Beth moved to New York since Quinn was relocated with the law firm. It started with just meeting for coffee, but then coffee meetings became dinners and before Rachel realized it she was falling for Quinn. As Rachel slipped into bed beside Alison, one thought renowned in her head. Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Love Affair**

**Pairing: Quinn & Rachel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I really do wish I did. **

**A/N: Hey guys here is chapter 2, I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to those who reviewed and to those who added this story to their story alerts, or added me to their author alerts/ author favorites. So back to the story, I hope you all like it. I do apologize in advance there is some majoy angst. Ahh! :) Oh also before I forget, this is un-beta ed. So if there are any mistakes they are all mine. *hangs head in shame* ok I'll stop now. **

* * *

She was waiting for Rachel when she arrived. Her long blonde hair cascading down her back, and Rachel had to stop herself for a minute because no matter how many times they meet Rachel swears she has never seen someone so beautiful. Hazel eyes turn to meet brown, a smile slowly crosses both women's faces. Rachel moves over to the table Quinn is sitting at.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Rehearsals went over" Rachel says taking the seat across from Quinn.

"It's no problem, the babysitter was late anyway" Quinn says with a smile.

"So how is Beth?" Rachel asks

"She's good. Getting bigger everyday" Quinn answers. Rachel can tell Quinn loves talking about her daughter.

"She's about four now, right?" Rachel asks and Quinn nods. Rachel starts to continue on about little Beth when Quinn stops her.

"I can't believe this. We don't see each other often and when we do we end up talking about stuff that don't really matter" Quinn says. Rachel smiles at Quinn's impatience.

"Are you saying your daughter doesn't matter?" Rachel asks teasing the blond. Quinn laughs.

"You know that is not at all what I'm saying" Rachel is laughing along with her when she sees Quinn's face become a bit serious.

"Rachel, I'm just going to be straightforward with you. What exactly is going on between us?" Rachel thinks for a bit about her answer. She knows she's in love with Quinn but she can't hurt Alison. Rachel also knows she's hurting Quinn by not being honest with the other girl.

"Quinn, I haven't been completely honest with you" Rachel starts, Quinn becomes worried. "You know I love you right?" Quinn nods, Rachel continues.

"I don't want to hurt you Quinn, but you should know. I have a girlfriend." Rachel steels herself for the angry cheerio she remembers from high school, but instead Quinn sits there like someone just sucker punched her in the stomach. Quinn doesn't know what to say, how can Rachel say she loves her and doesn't want to hurt her then drop a bomb which inevitably does what she's trying to avoid? She never thought she'd fall in love with Rachel, not with the way she treated the brunette in high school. Quinn didn't want to make the situation worse but she had to know

"Do you love her?" she asks, bracing herself for the answer.

"Not the way I love you" Rachel says and Quinn almost loses it

"What does that even mean?" she asks and Rachel responds

"Quinn, I've been with her for over two years. I care for her deeply, so of course I love her. But I am in love with you" Quinn scoffs

"Quinn please, I wanted to be honest with you" Quinn is now angry

"Bullshit Rachel, if you wanted to be honest with me you would've told me when we started seeing each other" Quinn says with tears rolling down her cheeks. Rachel wants to comfort the blonde but she's afraid she'll say or do the wrong thing that will upset Quinn further. She risks it anyway, reaching over the table to hold Quinn's hand. Quinn pulls away and Rachel reels back, hurt at Quinn's rejection. Rachel now has tears in her eyes and she so desperately wants to say something, anything that will make things better between her and Quinn. But Rachel's smarter than that, there isn't much that can be done to fix this, to fix the hurt she has inflicted upon the woman she loves. Her heart breaks to see the hurt in the other girl's eyes. Rachel has to break the silence, afraid she can't take much more of seeing Quinn so upset.

"Quinn, I am so sorry" Quinn interrupts

"Stop, please. Don't. Just don't" Quinn gets up to leave but she turns back to face Rachel.

"I do have one question. Are you cheating on her with me" Rachel can't even look at the blonde, she's filled with too much guilt to meet Quinn's questioning hazel eyes. She nods in understanding.

"I was just your dirty little secret" Rachel looks up in shock, Quinn was never that to her. Alison was the secret; she was keeping her from Quinn. As Quinn leaves Rachel sitting there, she wonders how she could just let Quinn walk out on her like that. Never one to back down the tiny brunette follows Quinn out of the restaurant. It's since started to rain, Rachel sees Quinn trying to hail a cab. She rushes over to her

Quinn" she says, the blonde looks over to see who's called her name. When she sees it's Rachel she starts to walk away, the tiny brunette rushes to catch up.

"Quinn please" Rachel grabs Quinn's arm, the girl tenses just a bit but Rachel doesn't let go.

"Quinn please talk to me" Rachel pleads. Quinn turns

"What more is there to say Rachel?" Quinn asks, her eyes red from crying.

"Quinn you were never a secret, yes I didn't tell Alison about you but it didn't feel like I was hiding you. It felt like I was hiding her from you. I know I must not make any sense but please Quinn I can't lose you. I don't want to lose you. I meant it every time I told you I loved you, and I still mean it." Rachel says, a sob chokes her words. Quinn softens.

"I love you too Rachel but I can't share you. You have to choose" with that Quinn walks away leaving Rachel in the rain, fresh tears making their way down her tear stained cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Love Affair**

**Pairing: Rachel and Quinn**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do wish I did**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry this is so late. I was so busy with finishing school that I didn't get a chance to write much, and then when I did get to it I just couldn't get this chapter out. I don't know about this chapter, but I do hope you like it. Sorry it's a short one, but as I said that's because it just wouldn't come out. Thank you for reading and for being patient with me. **

* * *

Rachel arrived to her apartment twenty minutes later soaking wet. She stood out in the rain where Quinn had left her trying to process how the night had gone so horribly. Rachel went into her bedroom, thankful that her and Alison didn't live together. She looked over at her phone and saw that she had a few missed calls, so she decided to listen to the messages. One was from her dads calling to check up on her, they did that once every few weeks to make sure their daughter was okay. The other two were from Alison, she sounded worried because she couldn't reach Rachel at all that night. Rachel just deleted the messages, figuring she'll deal with them later. She was a little disappointed there weren't any messages from Quinn, but she knew that if it were her in Quinn's place she probably wouldn't call either. Rachel changed and went to bed, too tired to really deal with everything that had occurred. For the first time in her adult life, Rachel cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Rachel was awoken by a knocking at her door. Reluctantly she got out of bed to see who was at the door. It was Alison, because of course she would worry about Rachel. Rachel opened the door, ready to apologize. Alison enveloped her in a hug.

"Oh my goodness, thank god you're okay. You didn't return my calls, I was so worried." Alison says

"Sorry Ali, I meant to call you back but by the time I got back in it was late and I didn't want to wake you" Rachel says pulling away to move to the kitchen. Alison follows her in, closing the door behind her.

"You can call me anytime, you know that" Rachel didn't look up, too guilty to meet those eyes. "Anyway, where were you? I called Robert and he said you'd left rehearsal at six" Rachel looked up at that, Robert was a fellow cast mate and mutual friend of both Alison and Rachel. Rachel didn't know what to say, she just continued on making her coffee. Alison could see something was wrong with Rachel.

"Rach, are you okay? Did something happen?" Alison asks, moving to touch Rachel's arm. Rachel sighed not knowing what she wanted. She loved Quinn, but she couldn't hurt Alison. They'd been through so much together and she felt like she owed it to her to stay. But it was Quinn she was in love with, and that face Quinn had when she walked away broke Rachel's heart to pieces. Rachel realized that if she kept leading Alison on when she wanted Quinn, she'd only hurt the both of them in the end. She needed to do something.

"Alison, we need to talk" Rachel said, Alison became a little afraid of what Rachel had to say.

"Okay, umm let's sit then" Alison moves to sit on the couch in the living room. She expected Rachel to sit next to her, but Rachel sits across from her. She steels herself for what Rachel wants to talk about. Rachel takes a deep breath then goes to speak.

"Alison, we've been together a long time and I don't want to hurt you, but you should know. " Rachel takes another breath. "I've been seeing someone" Rachel waits for the wrath of hurt and anger to come from the other girl, but nothing comes.

"I know" Alison says. "I've known for some time now"


	4. You and I Tonight

**Title: Love Affair**

**Pairing: Rachel and Quinn**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Was on vacation with family. Anyway here is the final chapter. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this story, I'd like to once again thank you for bearing with me while I tried to get this out. Thanks again, and look out for some other stories from me in the near future :) Also, the song is You and I Tonight by Faber Drive. check it out :)**

* * *

"What?" Rachel asked, trying to grasp what the other girl had said. "You've known?" Alison nodded "How long?" Rachel asked

"A few months. It wasn't difficult to figure out Rachel. The late night calls, the lies about where you were after rehearsals." Alison said, Rachel nodded as if in understanding.

"But you never said anything, why?" Rachel asked

"Because I didn't want to lose you." Rachel was taken aback by this "I thought that even though you were seeing her, you still came back to me. I didn't want to lose that. "

"You should've said something Ali" Rachel said, getting up to move to the window

"And bombard you with what I knew? That would just push you away more. Rachel sweetie.." Alison moves to stand beside Rachel. "I love you so much, I don't want to lose you." She moves to touch Rachel "So can we just put this behind us and move on?" Alison asks, Rachel turns to look at her with disbelief in her eyes.

"I've cheated on you Ali, why do you want to be with me?" Rachel asks

"Because I love you Rach, I want to be with you. And I mean it's not like you love her." Rachel turns back to face the window. "Right?" Alison asks.

'I'm sorry' is all Rachel could mutter to the other girl. Alison retreats taken aback by this new revelation.

"I thought.. I didn't.. How could you?" Alison mutters and Rachel moves to her.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't help what I feel for her. I care for you and I hate that I'm doing this to you, but I love her." Rachel says.

"I have to go" Alison says moving to the door, grabbing her purse from the couch. "I love you Rachel, but I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry" Alison leaves, shutting the door behind her.

Rachel stays rooted to her spot by the window. She'd lost two of the most important people in her life in less than 24 hours, Rachel was sure there was some kind of award for that. She tried to think of a time where it didn't matter if she was with anyone, when all that mattered was being on Broadway. She shook her head of that thought, because even though Rachel might not admit it to anyone, that was the time in her life she was most lonely. So instead she thought of the times when she didn't feel lonely. Images of a smiling Quinn came to mind, the thought of kissing Quinn, the feel of her lips on Quinn's. It had been just 10 hours since she'd seen Quinn, and she was already missing the blonde. Rachel couldn't help wonder if maybe the blonde was missing her just as much, would she want Rachel back? She grabbed her phone, dialling the number she knew by heart. It rung a few times before a little voice picked up

"Hello?" asked the little girl, Rachel presumed to be Beth

"Hi Beth, my name is Rachel, is your mom there?" Rachel asks

'Beth what have I told you about answering the phone?' came from the other end. "Hello?" Quinn says

"Quinn, hey" Rachel says, holding her breath, waiting for Quinn to hang up. There's silence on the other end

"Rachel" Quinn says "What do you want?" Quinn says, flinching at her words. She didn't mean for them to come out with the slight venom of the old Quinn from high school.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was... I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me?" Rachel asks, Quinn sighs. She was weak against Rachel's determination, even if there was a bit of uncertainty in the brunette's voice.

"Rach, I don't know" Quinn started, Rachel soon interrupted

"Please Quinn, I'd really like to see you." Rachel says, pleadingly.

"Okay, where?" Quinn says, sighing. Why was she so helpless when it came to the brunette?

"Mario's, at 8?" Rachel asks, Quinn nods

"Okay" Quinn hangs up before Rachel had the chance to say goodbye. It hurts the brunette but at least Quinn spoke to her, and agreed to have dinner. Rachel took this as a good thing, immediately going to work to figure out how she was going to get Quinn back.

7 o'clock at the Fabray house was crazy. First Quinn couldn't figure out what to wear, second the babysitter couldn't make it. Quinn was close to calling Rachel and cancelling when her cell phone rang. It was Santana.

"Hey San, I'm kinda busy. Can you make it quick?" Quinn says wobbling on one foot trying to get her jeans on with the phone between her shoulder and jaw

"Whoa Q, what's up with you? You're on speaker by the way, Brit's here." Santana says

"Hi Quinn" Brittany says waving.

"Honey she can't see you" Santana says

"Oh, right. Well Hi anyway Q" Brittany says

"Hi Brittany. Nothing's up, I have to be somewhere in an hour and nothing is going right!" Quinn says

"Okay calm down, tell me what's wrong." Santana says. Quinn grunts as she trips over her shoe

"Quinn, are you okay?" Brittany asks, practically screaming into the phone

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tripped. Anyway, I'm going out with Rachel in an hour and I have no idea what to wear. Plus on top of that, the baby sitter can't watch Beth tonight." Quinn says as she continues searching through her clothes for something to wear.

"Okay Q, here's what's going to happen. Brit and I will be there in 10 minutes. We'll find you something to wear and we will watch Beth for you, okay?" Santana says, and Quinn wonders when her bitchy friend from high school became so caring and considerate.

"Thanks S, I really appreciate this." Quinn says

"Yeah yeah, just don't be back too late Juno. Brit and I have an early day tomorrow and I don't want you messing with my sleep cycle for your little date" Santana says. Quinn sighs and rolls her eyes, there's the Latina Quinn remembers.

It's 8 and Quinn's standing outside the restaurant. It looks closed by the fact that there weren't much lights on inside, she was just about to leave when the door opened and a man in a suit was holding the door open for her

"Miss Fabray?" The gentleman asked

"Yes" Quinn says, a bit nervous

"Please come with me, miss Berry is waiting for you" The man said, motioning for Quinn to go ahead.

Quinn walked in, noticing the tables and chairs were stacked. All except one, which stood in front of a stage that had a microphone with a single spotlight shining onto it. The man motioned for Quinn to sit at the table. She sat down, looking around for Rachel. She was about to ask the gentleman where Rachel was, when the woman she was looking for made her way onto the stage. A band followed behind her, Quinn knew the band immediately. It was Faber Drive, she remembered she'd told Rachel she loved them once.

"Miss Fabray, this song is for you." Rachel says before turning around, motioning for the band to begin.

**Tonight a candle lights the room,  
Tonight it's only me and you,  
Your skin like gravity  
Is pulling every part of me,  
I fall, you and I collide**

Quinn puts her hand over her mouth, this was her favourite song and here was Rachel singing it to her.

**What if I stay forever?  
What if there's no goodbye?  
Frozen for a moment here in time,  
If you tell me the sky is falling,**  
**Or say that the stars collide,  
The only thing that matters in my life,  
Is you and I tonight**

**Our eyes close the candle burns away,**  
**But I know the fire still remains**  
**This love is all we need**  
**We fit together perfectly,**  
**I fall, you and I collide**

**What if I stay forever?**  
**What if there's no goodbye?**  
**Frozen for a moment here in time,**  
**Yeah,**  
**If you tell me the sky is falling,**  
**Or say that the stars collide,**  
**The only thing that matters in my life,**  
**Is you and I tonight**

**I wanna see this through**  
**I wanna give it all to you**

**Tonight a candle lights the room**  
**Tonight, it's only me and you, oh**

**What if I stay forever?**  
**What if there's no goodbye?**  
**Frozen for a moment here in time,**  
**Yeah,**  
**If you tell me the sky is falling,**  
**Or say that the stars collide,**  
**The only thing that matters in my life,**  
**Is you and I tonight**  
**Tell me the sky, forever**  
**Just you and I tonight**  
**Tell me the sky,**  
**What if I stay?**  
**Just you and I tonight**

Quinn was in tears by the end of the song, Rachel thanked the band and got off stage. She moved over to Quinn

"Thank you for coming. To be honest I didn't think you would" Rachel says, seeing Quinn's tears she moves to wipe them away.

"How did you get them to come here?" Quinn asks motioning to the band now packing up.

"A cast mate is from Canada, he grew up with the lead singer. So I called in a favour." Rachel says shrugging.

"Rachel this was amazing, I can't believe you remembered" Quinn says, pushing back more tears

"I remember everything about you." Rachel says looking down, blush spreading across her face.

Quinn moves to lift Rachel's face to meet her eyes "Why did you do all this?" Quinn asks

"Because I choose you Quinn, I love you and I can't not be with you." Rachel says trying to hide her own tears.

"I love you too Rachel" Quinn says pulling Rachel in for a kiss.

""I fall, you and I collide" Rachel says repeating the song lyrics

"It's you and I tonight" Quinn says, pulling Rachel back in for another kiss.


End file.
